As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling system's may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, an information handling system may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
System memory is an information handling system component that has long been implemented with dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. More recently, nonvolatile dual in-line memory modules (NVDIMMs) have been introduced as system memory components. NVDIMMs beneficially integrate nonvolatile structures that preserve data into a traditional DRAM array.
Those who invest in NVDIMM system memory may wish to verify its operation. Enterprise class server systems typically include a baseboard management controller (BMC) or, more simply, a management controller. Baseboard management controllers typically include or support functionality for invoking different power states.